Golden Meeting -oneshot-
by AKFicChick
Summary: Finally, the short, but sweet, meeting between Castiel and Serena.


_**So this is short and not much happens but it's just the establishment of them. Poor Castiel takes a moment to take in the beauty his father created in the short time he has left, sure that he will not be able to fix his grace predicament. That's when he meets a woman who is in a similar situation and there's just something about her. Enjoy!**_

In a rare moment when he was able to steal away and be by himself, Castiel found himself sitting on a bench at a look out point. Scattered clouds were immobile in the sky overhead, their colors a vibrant orange and pink, touches of purple bleeding into the horizon ahead. Behind him the sun was at a point where it cast everything its light touched into warm, golden hues. Despite the touch of chill in the evening air his gilden surroundings made him feel cozy.

A deep, appreciative breath from the bench next to him caught his attention and he looked over. Sitting there, her hands in her lap, her head tilted back, and her eyes closed sat a young woman. Her hair seemed to glow as the sun turned her red locks into liquid embers. Pale skin with a light dusting of freckles also gleamed in the dying light. For some reason Castiel couldn't bring himself to look away. This woman was dressed simply in a long, flowing, white skirt and olive green top with very short sleeves. She seemed like she should be chilled but the way her petal pink, cupid's bow lips curled into a contented smile, he doubted she felt cold at all.

Then her eyes opened and she turned to him like a startled animal. Blue-green eyes looked at him, perplexed, then they flicked away, taking a glance or two back at him before finally deciding it best not to stare at the stranger staring back. Castiel turned away, feeling a bit embarrassed at being caught staring. He thought he'd learned to be more...human. People didn't like it when others stared.

He sat forward, his elbows on his knees, his hands clasped between them. He focused on the distant hills and the trees that adorned them. His time was coming to a close and he wanted to take in as much as he could.

"Fall is almost here," the woman suddenly said. Castiel looked at her and saw that she stared straight ahead.

"What?" he asked, not sure he heard her properly.

"Fall," she repeated as she turned to look at him, her mouth turned up in a warm smile. "It's almost here. I can smell it."

"You can _smell_ fall?" he asked, incredulously.

She giggled. "Yes, I can. Can't you?"

"Sorry, but no." He paused a moment then asked, "What does it smell like exactly?"

"Like..." she looked up in thought and took a deep breath. "Like decaying foliage, but sweet and with a slight crispness."

"I'm not sure that sounds like an appealing aroma."

Again she giggled. "Well, no, I suppose that's not the best description. I've never needed to describe it before. How do you not notice the different smells of the seasons?"

He was speechless for a moment, then, "I suppose I've never had the time to think about it."

"I find that sad," she answered with a tilt to her head as her gaze took him in.

"I guess it is, yes."

"Why not go ahead and take a deep breath and do it now?" Her smile somehow became even warmer as she looked at him encouragingly.

Castiel took a deep breath and waited a moment. When he didn't notice anything special about the air he looked at the woman.

"Oh! Close your eyes, that makes it easier to smell what's in the air."

Now Castiel closed his eyes and took another deep breath. This time he caught the earthy smell of damp leaves. They did smell a touch sweet. Then he caught the crispness she spoke of. When he opened his eyes again he had a smile on his own full lips. The woman's smile returned in response.

"See?"

"Yes, I do. You're right. I don't know how I couldn't have noticed before. Thank you."

"For what?" She laughed.

"For showing me something new."

Flapping a hand at him she laughed again. "Don't mention it."

They fell into silence then, each turning to stare off into the distance. Then Castiel looked at the woman again. "Why did you talk to me?"

"Get right to the point, don't you?" she said with a small giggle.

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid I'm still too blunt." He looked at the ground then.

"No, no. Don't apologize, it's refreshing the way you speak. It's almost child-like."

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked warily, not sure he wanted to be likened to a child.

The woman suddenly stood and came to stand by his bench. She motioned to the empty space next to him and made a questioning noise. Castiel moved aside to allow her to sit. "I mean your bluntness and you sound sort of innocent, like you don't quite have that filter that tells you when to hold back. It's not a bad thing," she added, noting his slight disapproving look. "You don't hear that much."

"Ah."

"And anyway, I talked to you because you seemed a little lonely. And, no offense, but you look worn."

Now Castiel chuckled as he nodded. "Yeah, I am pretty worn. It's been a bit rough lately."

"I'm sorry to hear that," she said, sounding completely genuine. "I know how things can take a turn for the worse and you just end up stuck in the middle of this mess and you can't seem to find your way out."

"You do?"

"Yeah," she said with a shrug. "I know, you're thinking I look so young so how could I know anything about a rough life, but let me tell you, I know a thing or two. I'm sure your problems are just as huge to you as mine are to me- everyone can handle different levels of stress, but we all get out of it sooner or later, right?"

"Sooner or later." He looked away, wishing he could talk to her about just how bad his problems were.

"I'm Serena, by the way." She held out her hand for him to shake.

"Castiel," he replied, shaking her hand.

"That's a lovely name! I've never heard it before."

"My father gave it to me. I like your name, too."

"Thanks, both my parents gave it to me."

Someone called out to Serena and the woman stood. "Hey, I have to go but if you ever want someone to talk to, I'll be right here every day at this time." She looked around her with another smile. "This is my favorite place and my favorite time of day."

"Thank you. I'll keep that in mind."

"Alright. Well have a good night, Castiel!" she said with a wave as she walked away.

"You as well, Serena." When Serena had gone, Castiel turned to look at where she'd been walking. There was something about her. He knew he'd be here tomorrow, he'd find the time.


End file.
